My dream, Our future
by Vea Kim
Summary: Yunjae/NC/Yaoi/Oneshoot - Semuanya akan menjadi nyata Boo… Karena mimpi itu, adalah rencana masa depan kita,-


**MY DREAM, OUR FUTURE**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu tampak gelap. Hanya cahaya dari luar yang masuk melalui jendela yang membuat dua pasang mata itu dapat melihat sosok masing-masing. Jemari itu saling terkait. Merasakan kehangatan dalam damai. Hening yang menenangkan. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Kau sudah tidur?" bisik seorang namja dengan suara bassnya.

"Ani…"

"Kenapa belum eum?"

"Aku masih menikmati saat ini,"

Namja bersuara bass itu tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukannya dari belakang pada namja itu. menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut namja cantik itu. kim jaejoong. seorang aktor dan penyanyi yang terkenal dengan wajah cantiknya. Ah, lebih tepatnya indah. Sosok rupawan yang memiliki ketampanan dan kecantikan dalam satu frame wajah menjadikannya tampak memukau dan mengagumkan.

"Boo…"

"Mmm?"

"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu di depan publik seperti ini," bisik namja itu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Bukankah kau sering melakukannya Yunho ah?"

"Sekarang tidak bisa lagi," terdengar nada sedih dalam suara itu.

"Mianhae…"

"Ssst… Bukan salahmu…"

"Kau tau yun, aku sangat senang para Shiper dan Cassie masih tetap mendukung kita,"

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana reaksi mereka saat aku memelukmu seperti ini di depan publik. Menciummu seperti ini,"

"Mmmh…" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir dingin Yunho mengecup kulit lehernya.

"Melakukan seperti ini…" bisik namja bermata musang itu lagi sambil menyesap kulit leher Jaejoong.

"Ngghh… Apa mereka bisa menerimanya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggeser tubuhnya hingga dapat melihat wajah Yunho dalam gelap.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tau hal itu bukan?" tatapan itu terlihat sendu.

"Yunho ah…"

"Mmm?"

"Bisa aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tersenyumlah di depan publik…"

Namja itu menatap sambil mengerutkan keningnya "Aku tersenyum," bingungnya.

"Ani… Senyum yang sama saat kita masih berlima dulu… Aku selalu melihatmu Yunho ah… dAn semenjak kita berpisah, senyummu tidak pernah sampai menyentuh mata. Aku tidak ingin Cassieopiea sedih, bisakah?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tersenyum seperti itu saat kalian tidak ada,"

"Kami selalu ada Yunho ah… Bukankah kita selalu bersama?"

Namja itu tersenyum "Kau benar… Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan aku hanya tersenyum untukkmu," dikecupnya pipi itu.

"Yunjae is real bukan?" Jaejoong memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

"Absolutely," jawab Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong lama sebelum bibir itu berpindah pada mata Jaejoong, hidung Jaejoong lalu menyapu bibir cherry itu dengan halus. Menekannya dalam dengan teramat lembut. Menyesap setiap rasa rindu yang ada lewat pergerakan halus bibir itu. saling menggesek menyapu semua rasa gelisah yang ada. Manis. Campuran saliva itu terasa manis sama seperti saat mereka hanya berdua saja. Seperti sekarang.

"Mmnhh…" lenguhan lembut terdengar bagai nyanyian rasa. Decakan abstrak yang menggema dalam ruangan itu, terdengar kontras dengan detak jantung yang menghentak liar.

Tangan Jaejoong terangkat memeluk leher yunho. Jemari tangannya menyusup dalam rambut halus itu, meremasnya lembut. Menyalurkan kenikmatan oleh sentuhan yang didapatnya.

"Nghhh…" Yunho membuka bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam dengan sensual. Menjilat daging tidak bertulang milik Jaejoong. Membuat aliran darah di bawah permukaan kulit, berdesir cepat.

Bibir Yunho bergerak turun mengecupi dagu Jaejoong, lalu merambat kebawah menyesap aroma leher namja itu. Menyusurinya dengan ujung hidung dan sesekali menghisap kulit lembut itu, mengukir tanda kepemilikan.

"Aaah…" desahan halus itu membuat tubuh Yunho bergetar. Perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Dijilatnya telinga sensitif itu.

"Yunh…nghhh…" Jaejoong menggeliat pelan. Nafasnya memburu.

"Kau boleh bernyanyi untuk orang lain, tapi kau hanya boleh mendesah untukku…"

"Uuughh…" perut Jaejoong menegang saat tangan Yunho menyusup ke dalam kaos menyentuhnya. Mengusapnya dengan halus lalu melepaskan kaos itu perlahan.

"Kau wangi jae…" nafas Yunho terdengar jelas. Bibir laki-laki itu menyusuri bahu Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka. Merambat seperti ular.

Jemari lentik itu perlahan membuka satu per satu kancing dari kemeja Yunho. Mengusap dada bidang yang mulai basah oleh keringat itu. memilin niplenya dengan lembut.

"Aah… " desah Yunho pelan. tak ingin kalah, dikecupnya niple Jaejoong.

"Nghh…" Jaejoong mengerang lirih saat merasakan mulut hangat Yunho menyedot niplenya. Memainkan dengan lidahnya yang basah. Sementara tangan Yunho mengusap pinggangnya dengan lembut lalu bergerak untuk melepaskan celana piamanya, beserta lapisan dalamnya. Membuat sosok itu terlihat polos.

"Mmmh…" yunho masih menikmati kedua niple itu. tangannya bergerak bagai ular menyusuri paha dalam Jaejoong.

"Nggh…aaah….Yuunh…" tubuh Jaejoong bergetar oleh sentuhan itu. membuat miliknya semakin menegang.

Yunho bergerak turun ke bawah. Bibirnya masih mengecup setiap inci kulit Jaejoong. Memberi getaran-getaran ringan yang mampu membuat bibir Jaejoong menyanyikan desahan halus. Perlahan, diusapnya milik Jaejoong dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aaghh…" namja itu mengerang tertahan. Tangannya meremas rambut Yunho kasar. Nafasnya memburu. Ia menyukainya. Menyukai pergerakan lambat Yunho ditubuhnya. Membiarkannya menikmati rasanya tanpa terburu.

Jemari itu meremas lembut. Membuat milik Jaejoong mengeluarkan cairan bening dari ujungnya. Ini bukan sex pertama mereka, tapi kenikmatan itu, seolah menjadi hal baru setiap mereka melakukannya. Dengan rasa yang mendominasi dan menuntun setiap pergerakan.

Perut Jaejoong terasa menegang. Seperti ada ribuan semut didalamnya. Terasa geli yang menyenangkan.

Sapuan lidah itu membuat Jaejoong mengerang. Terasa hangat dan basah. Melumuri miliknya dengan saliva Yunho. Kecupan-kecupan bibir Yunho membuatnya semakin bergerak gelisah.

Yunho memasukkan twinsball itu kedalam mulutnya, mengemut seperti lolipop sambil menggerakkan tangannya pada milik Jaejoong.

"Mmmhh…" ia menikmatinya. Membuat benda itu basah berlumur salivanya.

"Aah… Yunho… aaagh…"

Semakin lama gerakan itu semakin cepat. Membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerang dan merancau. Bibir Yunho mengecup ujung berlendir itu, menyesapnya kuat.

"Aaaghh… ssshh…." Sampai sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyelubunginya. Mulut Yunho.

"Mmmh…" Yunho mengulumnya dengan lembut, menyedotnya dan menggerakkannya maju mundur.

"Aah.. Yunho…uughh…aaaah…aaahh…."

"Mmhh…mmckk…"

"Lebih cepat uuugh…" rancau Jaejoong.

Yunho senang mendengarnya. Ia senang melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong saat mereka bercinta. Terlihat begitu cantik dimatanya. Poni yang basah karena peluh. Dan bibir yang terbuka untuk mendesah dan mengerang saat yunho memberinya sentuhan. Terlihat begitu menawan.

Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan mulut dan tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata menyesapi rasanya. Nikmat. Hal yang tidak pernah bosan dilakukannya.

"Aah…aaagh…aaahh… Yunho…"

Ia juga senang saat mendengar jaejoong mendesahkan namanya dengan sensual penuh nikmat. Membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Mmmcck…nghh…."

Tangan Jaejoong mendorong kepala Yunho agar memperdalam kulumannya. Tubuhnya menegang hingga hingga membuat tubuhnya melengkung "Aaaaaaaagghhh…." erangan panjang itu terdengar bersamaan dengan cairan kental putih yang keluar dari miliknya. Masuk mengalir melalui tenggorokan Yunho. Sedikit asin.

Yunho masih belum melepaskannya. Seolah membersihkan semua cairan yang keluar hingga tak bersisa. Setelah itu, ia bergerak ke atas dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong. melumatnya kembali dengan lembut, membiarkan Jaejoong merasakan sisa-sisa cairan itu di mulutnya.

Dengan satu gerakan Jaejoong membalik posisi mereka. Kini ia duduk di atas perut Yunho. Bibirnya mulai mengulum niple Yunho nikmat. Sesekali menggigitnya renggang membuat bibir Yunho mendesah. Jemarinya dengan cekatan melepaskan celana yunho berserta dalamannya. Membuat milik Yunho yang sudah memerah terbebas.

"Aaah…" keduanya mendesah bersama saat milik mereka saling bersentuhan. Jaejoong kembali mengulum niple Yunho bergantian sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya pelan hingga milik mereka saling bergesekan.

"Aaah… " jemari Yunho mengusap lembut pinggang namja itu. mengikuti pergerakannya.

Jaejoong menyukai suara berat yunho. Menyukai desahan laki-laki itu. Setiap desah yang keluar dari bibirnya, mampu membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar pelan.

Setelah puas dengan niple Yunho, Jaejoong kembali duduk tegak, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap milik Yunho. Ia membungkuk untuk mengendus ujung milik Yunho. Menyentuhnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Yunho meremas pelan pantat Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya. Menyibaknya pelan lalu mengusap lubang rektum yang tampak berkedut itu.

"Aaah…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan merasakan usapan lembut itu. miliknya mulai berkedut lagi. jemarinya bergerak pelan pada milik Yunho. Lalu dikecupnya ujung yang sudah berkerut itu.

"Aaahh… Boo…" Yunho mengerang pelan. lalu menjulurkan lidah menyapu lubang rektum itu. menjilatinya lembut.

"Ssshh…" Jaejoong berdesis nikmat. ia ikut menjilat milik Yunho. Membasahi benda itu seperti Yunho membasahi lubang rektumnya.

"Uugh…" tangan Yunho juga ikut meremas miliknya lagi. Dengan pelan, ia membuka mulut dan memasukkan milik Yunho. Mengulumnya.

"Nghhh…" Yunho memejamkan mata nikmat. jemarinya mengusap lubang itu lalu mulai masuk ke dalamnya perlahan sementara tangan yang satunya, tetap bergerak meremas milik Jaejoong.

"Mmmhh…cckk… mm..aahh…"

"Aahh… lebih cepat Boo…sssh…"

Kedua tubuh itu saling bekerja memberi nikmat masing-masing. Melupakan waktu yang masih berjalan setiap detiknya.

"Nghh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat merasakan Yunho memasukkan jarinya lagi. Terasa sedikit ngilu. Ia mulai bergerak lagi untuk mengulum milik Yunho saat Yunho juga menggerakkan jarinya. Ah, kenikmatan ini terasa berlebihan, namun tidak pernah membosankan.

Gerakan jari Yunho semakin cepat, bergerak liar mencari sesuatu.

"Aaagghh…" Jaejoong mendesah keras hingga melepaskan kulumannya saat jari Yunho menekan sesuatu dalam rektumnya. Mengirimkan rasa nikmat keseluruh sistem sarafnya. Lalu, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan jarinya. Menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan menuntunnya untuk berbaring lagi. Berpindah ke posisi awal dengan jaejoong ada di bawah tubuhnya.

Mereka saling tatap dalam gelap. Saling tatap dalam diam. Saling tatap dalam deru nafas masing-masing. Terkadang, kediaman itu lebih mampu memperlihatkan semua rasa yang ingin disampaikan daripada berjuta-juta kata.

Yunho mendekat lalu melumat bibir cherry itu lagi. Tangan Jaejoong otomatis memeluk lehernya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Udara menjadi panas meskipun jendela apartement itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Perlahan, tangan Yunho menuntun kaki Jaejoong agar memeluk pinggangnya. Memberi jalanpada miliknya untuk menyentuh lubang rektum Jaejoong.

"Aah..mmm…mmnnh…." desahan itu terus terdengar saat Jaejoong merasa ujung milik Yunho tengah menggesek lubangnya. Membasahi dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari milik Yunho.

Bibir Yunho bergerak, mengecupi bahu Jaejoong sambil mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. Mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Uughh…" Jaejoong mencengkeram rambut yunho kuat. Ia merasakan perih tapi mencoba untuk rileks agar rektumnya tidak menyempit.

"Aahh…" Yunho mendesah pelan saat seluruh miliknya terbenam dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Semakin berdenyut saat merasakan panas dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Air mata itu mengalir pelan. Menjadi hal biasa setiap kali mereka melakukannya. Sama saat Yunho yang ada dibawah. Jadi ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Ia tidak pernah bersikap egois, bagaimanapun Jaejoong juga laki-laki, jadi ia tidak bisa menolak kalau laki-laki itu sedang sangat menginginkannya.

Dikecupnya aliran air mata itu dengan lembut penuh kasih. Lalu dibenamkannya wajahnya kedalam lekukan leher namja itu "Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya.

"Nado…" balas Jaejoong.

Lalu, dengan teramat pelan Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Nggh… aaahh…." Bibir itu mulai merintih nikmat. rektumnya terasa penuh.

"Sssh...aaaah…aaah…." Yunho berdesis pelan merasakan bibir rektum Jaejoong yang mencengkeram miliknya kuat. Memberi sensasi nikmat.

Kedua tubuh itu saling berguncang pelan. Membunyikan suara rintih, lenguh, erangan yang berbaur dengan bunyi benturan tubuh mereka. Terdengar begitu menggairahkan.

"Ngghhh…aaah…aaah… yunhh…"

"Uughh…. Ssshhh…."

"Aaah…lebih_ …."

Semakin lama gerakan itu semakin cepat. Peluh membasahi keduanya. Nafas yang memburu dan rasa nikmat yang menggetarkan saraf-saraf tubuh, menjadi pelampiasan rasa dalam jiwa mereka.

"Aaahhh… bantu akuh boo…hhh…." Yunho menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mendekap tubuh Jaejoong, berguling ke samping. Membuat namja cantik itu berada diatas.

Tangan Jaejoong bertumpu pada dada Yunho. Ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dengan pelan, digerakan pinggulnya naik turun, melanjutkan pekerjaan Yunho tadi.

"Aaaghh…ssshh…aaaah…" keduanya mulai mendesah lagi.

"Ngghh…" Jaejoong melenguh saat merasakan jemari yunho ikut bergerak pada miliknya.

Nikmat itu semakin lama semakin memuncak. Jaejoong mempercepat gerakannya, begitu juga jemari Yunho.

"Aaahh…Aku-ingin…sssh…ooohh…"

"Tunggu aku Boo…ngghhh…."

Jempol Yunho menekan ujung milik jaejoong. Tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong melepaskan rasa nikmatnya lebih jari-jarinya semakin bergerak cepat.

"Uughh…Yunnh…aaahh…aaahhh…." Jaejoong semakin bergerak liar. Rasa yang tertahan dimiliknya dan milik Yunho yang terus berdenyut menekan titiknya, membuat tubuhnya menegang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil merintih.

"Lebih dalam Boo sshsh…aaahh…" Yunho ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, menekan lebih dalam titik Jaejoong. "Aaaghh…sedikit lagi…ssshhh…"

"Ooohhh…yuunhh…nghhhh…"

"Aaaahh…aaaahhh…" yunho melepaskan jarinya pada milik Jaejoong lalu memegang pinggang namja itu dan menghentaknya dalam dengan keras.

"AAAAARRRGGHH…." erang mereka berdua saat melepaskan kenikmatan yang sudah memuncak.

Keduanya diam menikmati pelepasan mereka. Membiarkan cairan mereka keluar tanpa hambatan. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dari mulut mereka. Kemudian tubuh Jaejoong melemas, terkulai di atas tubuh Yunho, membiarkan cairannya meluber di perut mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Yunho sambil mengusap lembut kepala itu.

"Nado…" balas Jaejoong sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah…"

Jaejoong bergerak pelan melepas milik Yunho dari dalam tubuhnya lalu tidur di samping namja itu, membiarkan Yunho memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia merasakan Yunho menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan kesadarannya mulai hilang saat merasakan ciuman Yunho di pundaknya.

**.**

**My dream, Our future**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Pagi itu masih terasa tenang. Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela apartement yang terbuka itu membuat pemiliknya menggigil. Ia menarik lengan yang memeluknya semakin erat agar tubuhnya hangat. Ah, ia menyukai kehangatan yang diberikan Yunho. Ia sudah sadar, tapi masih enggan membuka mata.

"Mnggh…" Yunho bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya, memeluknya lebih erat.

Hening lagi, hingga kemudian ia merasakan bibir itu mengecupi tengkuknya.

"Yuunh…" lenguh Jaejoong.

"Pagi," bisik Yunho pelan di telinga Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu membalikan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan yunho. Senyum hangat itu menyapanya. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Yunho menarik pinggang itu lebih rapat.

"Sudah bangun?" bisik Jaejoong.

"Aku bermimpi."

"Eum? Apa yang kau impikan?"

"Aku bermimpi kita bersama-sama lagi. kita berlima ada di atas panggung. Tidak ada TVXQ Homin atau JYJ. Yang ada DB5K. Kita berlima…"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan lembut disentuhnya pipi Yunho.

"Lalu suatu hari nanti kita tinggal di luar negeri, kita menikah dan hidup bersama…"

"Aku ingin itu menjadi nyata…"

"Semuanya akan menjadi nyata Boo… Karena mimpi itu, adalah rencana masa depan kita," jawab Yunho lembut "Kita akan bersama lagi. Berlima lagi. Kita memulai semuanya berlima, jadi kita akan mengakhirinya berlima. Dan Cassieopiea akan mengenang kita sebagai DB5K berlima. Setelah itu kita berdua meminta ijin pada orang tua, lalu menikah di luar negeri dan hidup disana jauh dari publik. Kita, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama hingga tua, hingga tidak bernafas lagi. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Rencana yang sempurna," Jaejoong tersenyum penuh haru.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu, kita harus selalu yakin,"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan "Always keep the faith…" bisiknya lembut sebelum Yunho merengkuhnya lebih erat.

**.**

**My dream, Our future**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**FIN**

**.**

**Ini adalah ff yunjae terakhir saya. Terima kasih untuk buat yang udah baca tulisan-tulisan saya. Terima kasih untuk semua kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih untuk semua cinta kalian, saya terharu TT_TT maaf kalau saya pernah salah, semoga kita dapat ketemu lagi lain waktu, last word, thanks a lot, arigato gozaimasu, xie-xie, kamsahamnida, terima kasih, sampai jumpa ^^**


End file.
